Cytaty Woodiego
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Woodiego, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Alt. 'Woodie' ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's not as nice as Lucy." - "Nie jest tak dobra jak Lucy." Złota Siekiera - "It's almost as nice as Lucy."- "Jest prawie tak dobra jak Lucy." Siekiera "Lucy" - "I love Lucy!" - "Kocham Lucy!" Łopata - "Dig a hole. Plant a tree!" - "Wykop dziurkę. Posadź drzewko!" Złota łopata - "Time to dig golden holes." - "Czas kopać złote dziurki." Kilof - "Almost an axe, but not quite." - "Prawie siekierka, ale niezupełnie." Złoty kilof - "It's pretty but can't chop down trees." - "Jest ładny, ale nie potrafi ścinać drzewek." Brzytwa - "A true lumberjack never shaves." - "Prawdziwy drwalek się nie goli." Brzytwa (nie można zgolić) - "You can't shave what's not hair." - "Nie możesz zgolić tego co nie jest włoskami." Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "It's already shorn, eh?" - "Już wystrzyżone, eh?" Młot - "Everyone makes mistakes, eh?" - "Wszyscy robią błędy, eh?" Widły - "This really isn't my style." - "To naprawdę nie mój stylek." Oświetlenie Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko : Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Where's my guitar?" - "Gdzie moja gitarka?" : Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "It uses wood." - "Używa drewienka." : Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Uh oh! It's bit high!" - "Uch och! Jest całkiem wysoko!" : Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "I'm using too much wood too fast!"- "Używam zbyt dużo drewienka zbyt szybko!" : Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "I love a fire in the evening."- "Kocham wieczorne ognisko." : Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Mmmm. Smells woody." - "Mmmm. Pachnie drewienkiem." : Ognisko (niski ogień) - "I should probably do something about that, eh?" - "Powinienem coś z tym zrobić, ech?" : Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "There should be some wood around here somewhere." - "Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś drewienko." : Ognisko (żar) - "It's almost gone." - "Już prawie zniknęło." : Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" - "Powinienem ściąć dla tego trochę drewienka, ech?" : Ognisko (wypalone) - "It was good while it lasted." - "Było dobrze, kiedy jeszcze trwało." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "If only I had some wood." - "Jeżeli miałbym nieco drewienka." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko : Endotermiczne ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Where's my electric guitar?" - "Gdzie jest moja elektryczna gitarka?" : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "It uses wood." - "Używa drewienka." : Endotermiczne ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Uh oh! It's bit high!" - "Uh och! Jest całkiem wysoko!" : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "I'm using too much wood too fast!" - "Używam zbyt dużo drewienka zbyt szybko!" : Endotermiczne ognisko (normalny ogień) - "I love a cold fire in the evening." - "Kocham zimny ogieniek wieczorem." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Mmmm. Smells woody." - "Mmmm. Pachnie drewienkiem." : Endotermiczne ognisko (niski ogień) - "I should probably do something about that, eh?" - "Powinienem coś z tym zrobić, ech?" : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "There should be some wood around here somewhere." - "Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś drewienko." : Endotermiczne ognisko (żar) - "It's almost gone." - "Już prawie zniknęło." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" - "Powinienem ściąć dla tego trochę drewienka, ech?" : Endotermiczne ognisko (wypalone) - "It was good while it lasted." - "Było dobrze, kiedy jeszcze trwało." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "If only I had some wood." - "Jeżeli miałbym nieco drewienka." Inne Pochodnia - "Trees by torchlight." - "Drzewka przy świetle pochodni." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My light ran out!" - "Moje światełko się skończyło!" Kask górnika - "Down deep in a coal mine." - "Głęboko w kopalni węgielka." Dyniowa latarnia - "It better not tip over." - "Lepiej nie przewracać." Latarnia - "High tech!" - "Zaawansowana technologijka!" Przetrwanie Plecak - "That's my rucksack." - "To jest mój plecaczek" Świński plecak - "I used all parts of the pig." - "Użyłem wszystkich części świnki." Izolacyjny Plecak - "Good for long hikes." - "Dobry na długie wycieczki." Worek Krampusa - "I feel bad taking someone else's sack." - "Czuję się źle biorąc czyiś plecaczek." Pułapka - "Work smarter, eh?" - "Działa mądrze, co?" Pułapka na ptaki - "I'll show those birds yet!" - "Jeszcze pokażę tym ptaszkom!" Siatka - "It can collect skeeters." - "Może kolekcjonować owadki." Wędka - "I should spend some time at the lake." - "Powinienem spędzić trochę czasu nad jeziorkiem." Śpiwór - "I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp." - "Spałem gorzej w obozie drwalków." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I love camping." - "Uwielbiam obozować." Namiot - "I'm used to sleeping in worse".- "Kiedyś spałem gorzej." Spalony namiot - "I don't think it can still be considered a tent." - "Nie sądzę żeby dalej można by uważać to za namiotek." Przybudówka - "Naps are important during a long day of choping." - "Drzemeczki są ważne podczas ścinania drzewek." Spalona przybudówka - "It's a husk." - "Zgliszcza." Przybudówka (zmierzch lub noc) - "I prefer to sieste between chopping sessions, not at night." - "Wolę odpoczywać pomiędzy ścinaniem drzewek, nie w nocy." Lecznicza maść - "Healthiness in goo form." - "Zdrowie w żelowej foremce." Miodowy okład - "At least I didn't have to pay for it." - "Przynajmniej nie muszę za to płacić." Parasol - "This will keep my beard dry, eh?" - "To zachowa moją bródkę suchą, ech?" Ładny parasol - "This will keep my beard moderately dry, eh?" - "Moja bródka raczej pozostanie sucha, co?" Luksusowy wachlarz - "A traditional Canadian fan." - "Tradycyjny kanadyjski wachlarzyk." Kompas : Kompas - "True north." - "Prawdziwa północ." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "We call those 'night rocks' back home." - "W domku nazywamy to 'kamyczkami nocy'." : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Brrr! It's frozen." - "Brrr! Zamarzł." : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's gone cold, eh?" - "Zrobił się zimny, co?" : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's getting a bit dimmer." - "Robi się trochę cieplejszy." : Termiczny kamień (gorący)- "I could chop all winter with that in my pocket!" - "Mogę ciąć całą zimkę z tym w kieszeni!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Ahhhh. Reminds me of home." - "Ahhhh. Przypomina mi o domku." Kompostownik - "Poop belongs in a bucket, not on the ground." - "Kupka leży w wiaderku, nie na ziemi." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "I prefer larger plants." - "Preferuję większe plantacyjki." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "They'll never reach chopping size." - "Nigdy nie dosięgną do drzewiastych rozmiarków." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "I think it needs some poop." - "Myślę, że potrzebuje trochę kupki." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Time for grub." - "Czas na zbiorki." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "If it was a tree farm, I'd be sad." - "Gdyby to była farma drzewek, byłbym smutny." Garnek : Garnek - "It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty." - "To marnotrawstwo pozostawić to po prostu puste." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "It'll be a bit longer, eh?" - "Trochę to będzie trwało, eh?" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Oh boy! Here it comes!" - "O rany! Nadchodzi!" : Garnek (skończone) -"Time for supper!" - "Czas na kolację!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "Not the greatest idea, eh?" - "Nie najlepszy pomysł, co?" Spalony garnek - "Burned to a crisp." - "Spalił się na popiołek." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "It's set up... just add meat." - "Ustawione.... Teraz tylko dodać mięska." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "This is like watching meat dry." - "To jak patrzenie jak mięsko schnie." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "That looks done." - "Wygląda na gotowe." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "This is like watching meat dry in rain." - "To jak przyglądanie się jak mięsko schnie na deszczyku." Spalona suszarnia - "Its usefulness has dried up." - "Jego przydatność wyschła." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "Taste like moose." - "Smakuje jak łoś." Upieczone mięso - "Just like my dear old ma used to make". - "Tak jak to robiła moja stara, droga mamusia." Susz - "It tastes like survival." - "To smakuje jak przetrwanie." Mięso z potwora - "I'm not hungry enough for that." - "Nie jestem na tyle głodny, by to zjeść." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "I still don't want to eat it." - "Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść." Potworny susz - "I still don't want to eat it." - "Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść." Kąsek - "I wish this were bigger." - "Chciałbym, żeby było większe." Upieczony kąsek - "That'll just make me hungrier!" - "Przez to robię się głodniejszy!" Mały susz - "Just a bite." - "Tylko kąsek." Udko - "October food." - "Październikowe jedzonko." Usmażone udko - "Thanks, turkey." - "Dzięki, indyczku." Ryba - "Looks like a cod." - "Wygląda jak dorszyk." Upieczona ryba - "I wish I had some chips." - "Chciałbym mieć trochę fryteczek." Węgorz - "This should cook up nicely." - "Powinno się dobrze ugotować." Ugotowany węgorz - "This cooked up nicely." - "Dobrze się ugotowało." Żabie udka - "They're still jumping!" - "Nadal skaczą!" Pieczone żabie udka - "At least they stopped moving." - "Przynajmniej przestały się ruszać." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Gross!" - "Ohydne!" Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Gross! And tasty! So confusing!" - "Ohydne! I smaczne! Takie mylące!" Trąba koalefanta - "It's pretty thin." - "Jest całkiem cieniutka." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "It's thick and hairy." - "Jest cieniutka i włochata." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese." - "Chyba wygotowałem już cały serek z nosa." Liściaste mięso - "That's gross!" - "To jest ohydne!" Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Cooking didn't help much." - "Gotowanie niezbyt pomogło." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "I have a heartier appetite than that." - "Mam bardziej wilczy apetyt niż to." Ugotowane jagody - "Tastes like warm berries." - "Smakuje jak ciepłe jagódki." Jaskiniowy banan - "It tastes tropical." - "Smakuje tropikalnie." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "I cooked it." - "Ugotowałem to." Smoczy owoc - "I've never seen one of those before." - "Nigdy takich nie widziałem." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "It tastes like maple syrup." - "Smakuje jak syrop klonowy." Durian - "It smells bad." - "Okropnie śmierdzi." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "It smells even worse." - "Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej." Granat - "That's too fancy for me." - "To dla mnie zbyt eleganckie." Kawałek granatu - "This would go good on flapjacks." - "To dobrze by sobie radziło na naleśniczkach." Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - "I'm not sure aboot grilled fruit..." - "Nie jestem pewien grillowanych owocków." Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "I like it, but not in everything that I eat." - "Lubię to, ale nie najbardziej ze wszystkiego co jem." Popcorn - "Cooked with the goodness of corn." - "Ugotowane z zachowaniem tego, co dobre w kukurydzy." Marchewka - "That's rabbit food." - "To żarcie króliczków." Ugotowana marchewka - "That's rabbit food." - "To żarcie króliczków." Dynia - "I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground." - "Nie lubię jeść rzeczy, które rosną w ziemi." Gorąca dynia - "Pies are good." - "Ciasta są dobre." Bakłażan - "I bet birds have something to do with this." - "Jestem pewien, że ptaszki coś z tym zrobiły." Duszony bakłażan - "Suspiciously birdy. "- "Dziwnie ptaszkowe." Ugotowana mandragora - "Was that a bad thing to do?" - "Czy zrobienie tego było złą rzeczą?" Czerwony kapelusz - "I don't know..." - "Nie wiem..." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Only if I get really hungry." - "Tylko jak zrobię się naprawdę głodny." Zielony kapelusz - "I've eaten stranger things in the woods." - "Jadłem dziwniejsze rzeczy w lasku." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "I don't trust it." - "Nie ufam mu." Niebieski kapelusz - "That's not meat." - "To nie mięsko." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb -"That's not meat." - "To nie mięsko." Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - "There's an evil bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts." - "W środku jest zły szemający złe ptaszkowe myśli." Usmażone jajko - "Well, at least it never became a bird." - "Cóż, przynajmniej nigdy nie zostanie ptaszkiem." Zgniłe jajo - "One less bird. Good." - "Jednego ptaszka mniej. Dobrze." Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "What's in here?" - "Co tam jest w środku?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "It tastes like justice." - "Smakuje jak sprawiedliwość." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Now what is this good for?" - "Do czego to się nada?" Nasiona - "Not trees." - "Nie drzewka." Upieczone nasiona - "We call this 'lumberjack surprise'." - "Nazywamy to 'niespodzianką drwalka'." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "What a waste of a perfectly good tree." - "Co za marnotrawstwo dobrego drzewka." Płatki - "I wonder if Lucy would like these." - "Zastanawiam się, czy Lucy by się spodobały." Miąższ kaktusa - "Would you put nails in your mouth?" - "Włożyłbyś gwoździki do ust?" Grillowany kaktus - "Much better." - "Znacznie lepiej." Kwiat kaktusa - "It's a wonder anything grows in this climate at all." - "To cud, że w tym klimacie cokolwiek rośnie." Porost - "Yum! Tastes woody!" - "Mniam! Smakuje drzewkowo!" Miód - "Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup." - "Mmmmmm-mmmm. Pszczółkowy syrop." Skrzydła motyla - "I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person!" - "Przepraszam! Jestem okropną osóbką!" Masło - "I prefer margarine." - "Wolę margarynkę." Elektryczne mleko - "I think the electricity curdled it." - "Myślę, że energia elektryczna je zagęściła." Zgnilizna - Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I don't trust all this science stuff." - "Nie ufam tym wszystkim naukowym rzeczom." Spalona maszyna nauki - "How did it get burned?!" - "Jak to spłonęło?!" Silnik alchemiczny - "This is getting strange." - "To się robi dziwne." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "Well, it obeys some basic laws of physics." - "Cóż, to spełnia kilka podstawowych prawek fizyczki." Termometr - "We can build these half as tall back home." - "Możemy je budować o połowę większe w domku." Spalony zimometr - "The ones from home don't burn." - "Te domowe nie płoną." Deszczomierz - "Rain makes the trees grow." - "Deszczyk sprawia, że drzewka rosną." Spalony deszczomierz - "Its knowledge of rain didn't keep it from being burned." - "Jego wiedza o deszczyku nie uchroniła go przed spaleniem." Piorunochron - "Weather's not going to get the drop on me now." - "Pogoda teraz na mnie nie spadnie." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "It's pretty like the northern lights." - "Jest piękne jak północne światełka". Proch strzelniczy - "Never did like this stuff." - "Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego." Tranzystor - "I don't even begin to understand how this thing works." - "Nawet nie próbuję zrozumieć jak to działa." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "Save the trees!" - "Chroń drzewka!" : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Lazy thing." - "Leniwa maszynka." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "It craves wood." - "Pragnie drewienka." Manipulator Cienia - "OK, I kind of get it now". - "OK, chyba teraz łapię." Walka Włócznia - "It lacks the heft of a good solid axe." - "Brakuje haftu dobrej, litej siekierki." Kolec macki - "It wobbles when you wave it." - "Chwieje się, gdy nim poruszam." Gwiazda poranna - "That's mighty nifty." - "To jest potężne." Berło tornad - "I prefer to chop the trees myself." - "Wolę ścinać drzewka własnoręcznie." Mięsna maczuga - "What a waste of good ham." - "Co za marnotrawstwo dobrej szyneczki." Bumerang - "That looks hard to throw." - "Wygląda na trudny do rzucania." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Sorry! Clumsy me!" - "Przepraszam! Niezdarny ja!" Dmuchawka - "This seems a bit agressive." - "Wygląda trochę agresywnie." Usypiająca strzałka - "I can make my escape if I use this!" - "Mogę stąd uciec, jeśli użyję tego!" Podpalająca Strzałka - "This seems a bit more aggressive than the last one." - "Wygląda nieco bardziej agresywnie od poprzedniego." Kask futbolowy - "Will this give me hockey hair?" - "Czy da mi to hokejową fryzurkę?" Trawiasta zbroja - "It's better than nothing." - "Lepsze to niż nic." Drewniana zbroja - "It fits me so well!" - "Pasuje jak ulał!" Marmurowa zbroja - "It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this." - "Trudno machać siekierką, kiedy się to nosi." Zbroja z łusek - "Plaid is all the armour I need." - "Chusteczka szkocka jest jedyną zbrojką, jakiej potrzebuję." Pszczela mina - "I don't know if the bees like this." - "Nie sądzę, że pszczółki to lubią." Zębowa Pułapka - "This seems a bit rough." - "Wygląda na całkiem ostre." Ślimaczy hełm - "This will keep my noggin safe." - "To obroni moją "kwaterę"." Ślimacza zbroja - "You can never be too safe." - "Nie można być zbyt bezpiecznym" Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "It shows my love of plant life." - "To pokazuje moją miłość do roślinek." Łuskowa skrzynia - "Gaudy if you ask me." - "Krzykliwe, jeśli o mnie chodzi." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make!" - "Drewienko jest takie poręczne! Popatrz na te wszystkie rzeczy, które możesz zrobić!" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar." - "Jest wypełnione bardziej niż autko w Toronto." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "That's not allowed, eh?" - "Tak nie wolno, eh?" Spalona skrzynia - "Wood does have a downside, though..." - "Drewienko ma jednak wadę, heh..." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "Is there anything wood can't do?" - "Czy jest tu coś co mógłbym zrobić?" (Angielski żart- "Would - "mógłbym" czyta się podobnie jak "wood" - "drewno") Spalona tabliczka - "Wood is the best at burning." - "Drewienko jest najlepsze do palenia." Ul : Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczólki!" : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Honey!" - "Miodek!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "I could get more if I waited." - "Mogę mieć więcej, jeśli poczekam." Ul (bez miodu) - "I get hungry just looking at it." - "Robię się głodny od samego patrzenia na to." Spalony ul - "No, not the bees!" - "No nie, tylko nie pszczółki!" Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways." - "To tutaj próbuję nawrócić ptaszki z ich złej drogi." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Think about what you've done, bird!" - "Pomyśl o tym co zrobiłeś, ptaszku!" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "They look so innocent when they dream." - "Wyglądają tak niewinnie kiedy śpią." Chlew : Chlew - "A little duct tape would fix that right up." - "Trochę tasiemki klejącej to naprawi." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "It's bacon - stuffed." - "Jest wypełnione bekonkiem." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Sorry! I'm not looking in!" - "Przepraszam! Nie patrzę!" Spalony chlew - "A mere shell of its former glory." - "Zaledwie skorupka dawnej chwały." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "I could sneeze it over." - "Mogę zdmuchnąć to kichnięciem." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "I could sneeze it over." - "Mogę zdmuchnąć to kichnięciem." Mur z trawy (spalony) - "Is it roasted carrot flavoured?" - "Czy ma smak pieczonej marcheweczki?" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "I like the look of that!" - "Lubię ten wygląd!" Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "I like the look of that!" - "Lubię ten wygląd!" Drewniany mur (spalony) - "I miss the old you." - "Tęsknię za dawnym tobą." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Safe and secure, eh?" - "Bezpieczna ochronka, eh?" Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Safe and secure, eh?" - "Bezpieczna ochronka, eh?" Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "Flooring fit for a king!" - "Podłoga godna królka." Szachownicowa podłoga - "Looks like one of those city - people outhouses." - "Wygląda jak jedno z tych miast - gdzie ludzie są poza domkiem." Dywan - "Too classy for my tastes." - "Zbyt eleganckie jak na mój gust." Darń drogi - "Just some ground, eh?" - "Tylko trochę ziemi, eh?" Materiały Lina - "Good for holding stuff to other stuff." - "Dobre do trzymania jednej rzeczy razem z inną rzeczą" Deski - "So smooth. You can really see the grain." - "Tak gładkie. Możesz wszystko wyraźnie zobaczyć" Kamienne bloki - "Part of the Canadian shield." - "Część Kanadyjskiej zbrojki" Papirus - "I'd rather chop than write." - "Wolałbym ciąć niż pisać" Fioletowy klejnot - "It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix." - "Dobre cięcie może naprawić wszystko" Koszmarne paliwo - "All of me fears in liquid form, eh?" - "Cały mój straszek w płynie, eh?" Magia Mięsna kukła - "I look good in wood." - "Wyglądam dobrze w drewienku." Spalona mięsna kukła - "I don't look as good burnt." - "Tak dobrze nie wygląda spalony." Presticylindrator - "I like to call it the 'Hat Machine!'" - "Lubię to nazywać 'Kapeluszko-maszynką'!" Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - "OK, I kind of get it now." - "OK, teraz łapię." Spalony manipulator cienia - "Nope, lost it." - "Nie, jednak mi umknęło." Fletnia Pana - "I only sing for Lucy." - :Śpiewam tylko dla Lucy." Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - "What kind of darkness is that?" - "Co to za rodzaj ciemności?" Zbroja nocy - "It makes me queasy to look at." - "Kiedy na to patrzę, robię się delikatny." Miecz nocy - "Nightmares can't hurt ye!" - "Koszmary nie mogą mnie zranić." Człowiek orkiestra - "I stand on guard for thee!" - "Stoję na straży dla tego!" Nietoperza pałka - "A mouse with wings?" - "Myszka ze skrzydełkami?" Pas głodu - "It tickles, I think it's still alive." - "Łaskocze, myślę, że wciąż żyje." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "Always have a backup plan." - "Zawsze miej wyjście awaryjne." Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - "The sparkle is gone from the gem." - "Błysk iskierek zniknął z klejnotu." Płomienne berło - "I don't trust this magic business." - "Nie ufam temu magicznemu interesowi." Lodowe berło - "It reminds me of home." - "Przypomina mi domek." Teleportacyjne berło - "Just another use for wood." - "Kolejne zastosowanie drewienka." Ognisko teleportacji - "Looks ready." - "Wygląda na gotowe." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It'll need a gem." - "Będzie potrzebować klejnotu." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "I'm pretty good at sewing." - "Jestem całkiem dobry w szyciu." Wianek - "I think it looks nice with my red hair." - "Myślę, że wygląda całkiem nieźle z moimi rudymi włoskami." Królicze nauszniki - "Where I'm from these would only work in the fall." - "Tam skąd pochodzę, one działają tylko jesienią." Słomiany kapelusz - "It will keep the sun off my head." - "Odgoni słoneczko od mojej główki." Lodowa kostka - "I could chop this if I had to." - "Mógłbym to porąbać, gdybym musiał." Modny melon - "You can call me Mr. Melon." - "Możesz do mnie mówić Pan Melonek." Bawoli kapelusz - "Now I'm the king of the beefalo!" - "Teraz jestem królem bawołków!" Pajęczy kapelusz - "She's a real beaut, ain't she?" - "Prawdziwa ślicznotka, czyż nie?" Oczna parasolka - "Always good to have something watching over you." - "Zawsze dobrze jest mieć coś, co nad tobą czuwa." Krogle - "Now featuring night-time chopping!" - "Nowa funkcjonalność: rąbanie drzewek w nocy!" Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This will keep the bees out of my eyes." - "To pozwoli odciągnąć pszczółki z dala od moich oczek." Kapelusz z piór - "I don't want to wear that... thing." - "Nie chcę nosić tego... czegoś." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "It's good for hiding from nature." - "Jest dobry dla chowania się przed naturą." Czapka zimowa - "It's a nice toque, eh?" - "Niezły toczek, eh?" Czapka z kociszopa - "Traditional garb of a woodsman." - "Tradycyjny strój człowieczka lasku." Tam O' Shanter - "My grandad wore a hat like this." - "Mój dziadek nosił taką czapeczkę." Cylinder - "It's too fancy." - "Jest zbyt gustowny." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "Always keep a dry head while chopping." - "Zawsze miej suchą główkę podczas rąbania." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "For chopping in the rain." - "Do rąbania w deszczyku." Wytworna kamizelka - "It's not plaid, but it'll do." - "To nie szkocka kratka, ale ujdzie." Letnia kamizelka - "I'm still not convinced plaid isn't all-weather wear." - "Ciągle nie jestem przekonany, że szkocka kratka nie jest na każdą pogodę." Kwiecista koszula - "I really prefer plaid." - "Naprawdę wolałbym szkocką kratkę." Przewiewna kamizelka - "Nice and breezy." - "Wygodna i przewiewna." Puchowa kamizelka - "This could stand up to the winters back home, eh?" - "To może mi pomóc zanim zimka wróci do domu, eh?" Kurtka hibernująca - "Now this is some proper winter gear." - "Teraz to właściwy sprzęt zimowy." Laska - "It's good for the back country." - "Jest dobre dla powrotu do kraju." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "It's calling to me!" - "Woła mnie!" : Świerk (ścięty) - "Ahhhh!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "Nooo! I could have chopped it!" - "Nieee! Mogłem je ściąć!" : Świerk (spalony) - "What a waste." - "Co za strata." : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - "It makes it all worthwhile." - "To jest warte chwili." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "Oh no! The fruits of my labour!" - "Och nie! Owocki mojej pracki!" Węgiel drzewny - "This makes me a bit sad." - "To sprawia, że czuję się trochę smutny." Szyszka - "I should grow it and then chop it down!" - "Powinienem to rozwijać, a potem ściąć!" Szyszka (zasadzona) - "Here comes a tree!" - "Nadchodzi drzewko!" Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "Lucy would want me to chop it down." - "Lucy pewnie chce, żebym je ściął." : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "Another one!" - "Następne!" : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "I'm sorry!" - "Przepraszam!" : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "I feel terrible!" - "Czuję się okropnie!" Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "It's calling to me!l" - "Przemawia do mnie!" : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "Ahhhh!" - "Ahhhh!" : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "Nooo! I could have chopped it!" - "Nieee! Mogłem je ściąć!" : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "What a waste." - "Co za strata." Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "Trees shouldn't fight back!" - "Drzewka nie powinny oddawać!" : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "It was a hard battle, but I won!" - "To była trudna walka, ale wygrałem!" : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "That's what you get for being spiky!" - "To jest to, co dostajesz za bycie kolczastym!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "It deserved it." - "Zasłużyło na to." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "Even Lucy can't chop that one down." - "Nawet Lucy nie potrafi ściąć tego jednego." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "I feel conflicted, eh?" - "Czuję konflikt, ech?" Żywa kłoda - Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down." - "Chciałbym widzieć jak rośnie, bym mógł je ściąć." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Picking isn't as fun as chopping." - "Podnoszenie nie jest tak zabawne jak cięcie." : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Aw! He barely had a chance!" - "Aw! A miał szansę!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "Mmmmm. It's all twiggy." - Mmmmm. Jest taka patyczkowa." Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - "I should build a tiny axe to chop these." - "Powinienem zbudować malutką siekierkę żeby je ściąć." Trawa : Trawa - "Looks like kindling." - "Wygląda jak podpałka." : Trawa (zebrana) - "It's gone all nubbly." - "Zrobiło się miękkie." : Trawa (jałowa) - "I need to poop on it." - "Potrzebuję do tego kupki." : Trawa (podpalona) - "I hope that doesn't spread to the trees." - "Mam nadzieję, że nie rozniesie się do drzewek." Sadzonka trawy - "It makes my eyes water." - "Przez to moje oczki łzawią." Ścięta trawa - "I think I might be allergic to this." - "Chyba mam na to alergię." Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "Saskatoon berries?" - "Saskatonowe jagódki?" (Saskatoon - Miasto w Kanadzie) : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "I didn't even share!" - "Nigdy się nie dzielę!" : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It needs a good poopin" - "Potrzebuje dobrej kupki." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "Time for a little landscaping." - "Czas na mały krajobrazek." Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "It's perished from the heat, eh?" - "Ginie od ciepła, co?" Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "That's a bramble." - "Ciernik." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "Was that worth it?" - "Czy było warto?" : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina : Trzcina - "Reeds." - "Trzcinka." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "They'll be back." - "Wróci." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Fire makes me nervous." - "Ogieniek sprawia, że robię się nerwowy." Cięta trzcina - "Want to hear my loon call?" - "Chcesz usłyszeć mój głupi telefonik?" Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "Is that meat?" - "Czy to mięsko?" Mięsista bulwa - "It's warm and lumpy." - "Jest ciepłe i bryłowate." Obserwująca roślina - Inne rośliny Kaktus - "That's gonna hurt." - "To będzie bolało." Kaktus (zebrany) - "It certainly did." - "Bolało zdecydowanie." Bagienna roślina - "Plant." - "Roślinka." Kwiaty - "That's nice." - "Całkiem miło." Złe kwiaty - "Something is wrong with that flower." - "Z tym kwiatkiem jest coś nie tak." Mroczne płatki - "They're frowning at me with little evil faces". - "Marszczą się na mnie z małymi, złymi twarzami." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - "I'm not one for vegetables, eh?" - "Nie jestem fanem warzywek, eh?" Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "It's a red mushroom." - "To czerwony grzybek." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "I don't know..." - "Nie wiem..." Zielony grzyb - "It's a green mushroom." - "To zielony grzybek." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "I've eaten stranger things in the woods." - "Jadłem w lesie dziwniejsze rzeczy." Niebieski grzyb - "I can never remember which ones you can eat." - "Nigdy nie pamiętam, który możesz zjeść." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "That's not meat." - "To nie mięsko." Roślina - "I wonder what it will be." - "Ciekawe co z tego będzie." Roślina (rośnie) - "A watched plant never grows." - "Obserwowana roślinka nigdy nie rośnie." Roślina (gotowa do zbioru) - "Time for grub." - "Czas na żarełko." Grzyb (śpi) - "They have their own schedule." - "One mają swój własny harmonogram." Grzyb (zebrany) - "I think I broke it." - "Chyba to popsułem." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "They're all comfy - cosy in there." - "Jest im tak przytulnie i komfortowo." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "Why are those bees so angry?" - "Dlaczego te pszczółki są takie wściekłe?" Plaster miodu - "I almost feel bad taking this." - "Prawie poczułem się źle, kiedy to wziąłem." Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Kości - "It's covered with dog spit, eh?" - "Pokryte psiną śliną, co?" Odłamki kości - "I wish I knew how to make bread." - "Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak zrobić chlebek." Psi ząb - "Beauty, eh?" - "Piękne, eh?" Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "Nothing there" - "Nic tu nie ma." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "I should steal its egg to teach it a lesson." - "Powinienem ukraść jajeczko, by dać mu nauczkę." Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "It's hatching." - "Wysiaduje się." : Jajo (zimne) - "Too cold for you?" - "Za zimno ci?" : Jajo (gorące) - "Is it crying?" - "Czy ono płacze?" : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "Birds are never prompt." - "Ptaszki nigdy nie były pośpieszne." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Any time now." - "W każdej chwilli." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "Ugh, how many more lives do you have?" - "Ugh, ile jeszcze zostało ci żyć?" : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "Good riddance." - "Dobre pozbycie się." Skały Skała - "I could break it down if I tried hard enough." - "Jeśli bym się spiął, mógłbym to zniszczyć." Kamienie - "For the times when wood won't work." - "Dla czasów, w których drewienko nie będzie działać." Krzemień - "This could be an axe head." - "To chyba głowa siekierki." Saletra - "It's how we build the railway." - "Tak budujemy kolejkę." Marmur - "Feels like a government building". - "Czuję się jak w budyneczku rządu." Bazalt - "That rock ain't going to move." - "Ten kamyczek się nie poruszy." Lodowiec - "Home sweet home!" - "Nie ma jak w domku!" Stopiony lodowiec - "Back home, they never melt." - "Wracam do domku, nigdy nie topniały." Lód - "A reminder of home for my pocket." - "Wspomnienie domku dla moich kieszonek." Samorodek złota - "You can't make a coffee table out of gold. Well, maybe you can. But you shouldn't." - "Nie możesz zrobić stół do kawy ze złotka. Może umiesz. Ale nie powinieneś." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says milk. eggs. bacon." - "Jest napisane mleczko. jajeczka. bekonek." Nagrobek (2) - "Here lie some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu leży jakiś koleś. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobeczek jest pusty." Grób - "I should probably leave that alone." - "Powinienem to zostawić." Grób (rozkopany) - "Sorry! Don't haunt me!" - "Przepraszam! Nie nawiedzaj mnie!" Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "I don't know if I should touch it." - "Nie wiem czy powinienem tego dotykać." Statua Harfy - "You lost your head, eh?" - "Straciłeś główkę, eh?" Marmurowy filar - "Somebody must have built that." - "Ktoś musiał to zbudować." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Hey! A clue!" - "Hej! To trop!" : Ślady koalefanta - "A large woodland creature passed this way!" - "Wielka leśna kreaturka tędy przechodziła!" : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "The beastie got away." - "Bestia jest już daleko." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "The beastie is nearby." - "Bestia jest blisko." Piórka Krucze piórko - "A gross feather." - "Obrzydliwe piórko." Karmazynowe piórko - "A disgusting feather." - "Wstrętne piórko." Lazurowe pióro - "A stupid feather." - "Głupie piórko." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "It's a... magic thing, I think." - "To.. magiczna rzecz, tak myślę." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "It's almost ready, eh?" - "Prawie gotowe, eh?" Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "There are bits missing, eh?" - "Czegoś jeszcze brakuje, eh?" Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "Ready to go, eh?" - "Gotowe do podróży, eh?" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "Ringy, eh?" - "Pierścieniowate, eh?" Korbowata Rzecz - "Cranky, eh?" - "Korbkowe, eh?" Pudełkowata Rzecz - "Boxy, eh?" - "Pudełkowe, eh?" Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "Potato - y, eh?" - "Ziemniakowe, eh?" Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "They're not the handiest." - "Nie są zbyt zręczne." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "Couldn't even build a fireproof house." - "Nie mogli nawet zbudować ognioodpornego domku." Głowa merma - "Smells like a factory trawler." - "Śmierdzi jak stateczek fabryczny." Spalona głowa merma - "Amazingly, it smells even worse now." - "Fascynujące, teraz śmierdzi nawet bardziej." Głowa świni - "What a waste of good pork." - Co za marnotrawstwo dobrego bekonku." Spalona głowa świni - "I'd like to complain to the chef." - "Zgłoszę to kucharkowi." Skóra świni - "Bacon with tail." - "Bekon z ogonkiem." Świńska pochodnia - "How did they do that without thumbs?" - "Jak one to zrobiły bez kciuków?" Kościane oko - "No one ever told him it was rude to stare." - "Nikt mu nigdy nie powiedział, że nieładnie się gapić." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "I wonder if it will ever wake up again." - "Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek się otworzy." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "This used to be an eyebone." - "To kiedyś było kościane oczko." Kwiat Glommera - "Even the flower is slimy." - "Nawet kwiatek jest oślizgły." Skrzydła Glommera - "Unsurprisingly, the wings are slimy." - "Nie jest zaskoczeniem, że skrzydełka są oślizgłe." Maź Glommera - "Yep, his slime is slimy too." - "Tak, jego mazia też jest oślizgła." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "That's a curious statue, eh?" - "To ciekawa statuetka, co?" Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - "Pillowy plumage." - "Miękkie upierzonko." Jajo Gęsiołosia - "Well, it lays eggs, apparently." - "Cóż, najwyraźniej to znosi jajeczka." Łuska - "I still don't believe in dragons." - "Ciągle nie wierzę w smoczki." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "It's as thick as my head!" - "To jest tak grube jak bujne jak moja czuprynka" Króliczy kłębek - "I feel sorry for him." - "Żal mi go." Żądło - "Ouch! It's pointy!" - "Auć! Kłujące!" Pęcherz - "Blood and guts, eh?" - "Krewka i wnętrzności, co?" Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "That looks like a bum!" - "Wygląda jak brzuszek!" Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh?" - "Nie jestem pewien czy chcę na to patrzeć, eh?" Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "It was gross in there!" - "Było tu obrzydliwie!" Staw - "I can't swim!" - "Nie umiem pływać!" Szkielet - "Sorry, friend." - "Przykro mi, przyjacielu." Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - "I think it's poison." - "To chyba trucizna." Jedwab - "Spiders give me the willies." - "Pajączki dały mi łaskotki." Kokon pająków - "Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing!" - "O rety! Popatrz na to!" ("Holy Mackinaw!" - niewulgarny zwrot używany do określenia czegoś niezwykłego) Jajo pająka - "Why would I want to carry that around?" - "Dlaczego chciałbym to nieść?" Nora królika - "I doubt there are trees down there." - "Wątpię, że tam na dole są drzewka." Nora królika (wiosną) - "Nothing going in or out." - "Nic już nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie." Kretowisko - "I bet it's just a pile of rocks inside." - "Założę się, że w środku jest po prostu kupka kamyczków." Bawola sierść - "It feels like my beard." - "Jest jak moja bródka." Bawoli róg - "I don't know if I should put my mouth on that." - "Nie wiem, czy powinienem do tego przykładać usteczka." Gnój - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "Walruses are nearby, eh?" - "Morsiki są blisko, eh?" Obóz Morsa (latem) - "This won't be safe come winter." - "Nie będzie tu bezpiecznie podczas zimy." Kieł morsa - "He had a cavity, eh?" - "To on miał tą dziurkę, eh?" Róg kozy woltowej - "Your horn is mine." - "Twój rożek jest mój." Skóra macki - "I'm blushing!" - "Rumienię się!" Ślad stopy giganta - "Watch where you're stepping!" - "Uważaj, gdzie stawiasz stópkę!" Kłębowisko - "I wish it was sturdier so I could chop it." - "Chciałbym, żeby było bardziej rosłe i można je było porąbać." Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "It's bunged up." - "Jest zakorkowany." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "It looks like Sudbury down there." - "Tam na dole wygląda jak w Sudbury." (Sudbury - Miasto w Kanadzie) Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "There are probably trees up there." - "Prawdopodobnie tam na górze są drzewka." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "I can't let that stand." - Nie mogę pozwolić, by to tak stało." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "Maybe I should chop it." - "Może powinienem je ściąć." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "It's made of wood." - "Jest zrobione z drewienka." Świecący kwiat - "Shiny!" - "Błyszczące!" Świecąca bulwa - "I looks chewy." - "Wygląda na coś do żucia." Świetlista jagoda - "This thing will be useful." - "Ta rzecz będzie użyteczna." Stalagmit - "I'm not too interested in rocks." - "Nie jestem zainteresowany kamyczkami." Strzelisty stalagmit - "I'm not too interested in rocks." - "Nie jestem zainteresowany kamyczkami." Spilagmit - "I should skedaddle before they come out of there." - "Powinienem się stąd zwijać zanim tu przyjdą." Połamane muszle - "I broke his home. I feel bad." - "Zniszczyłem jego domek. Źle mi z tym." Szlam slurtle - "Someone needs a tissue." - "Ktoś tu potrzebuje chusteczki." Guano - "It stinks less than the other kind." - "Śmierdzi mniej niż inne jemu podobne." Kopiec Slurtle - "Are you guys doing OK in there?" - "Radzicie tu sobie, koledzy?" Królikarnia - "Is it carrot flavoured?" - "Czy ma smaczek marchewkowy?" Spalona królikarnia - "Is it roasted carrot flavoured?" - "Czy smakuje jak pieczona marcheweczka?" Grota małp jaskiniowych - "What a fine choice of building materials." - "Cóż za dobry wybór materiałów budowlanych." Paproć - "Hey! It's a fern!" - "Hej! To paproć!" Listowie - "Looks like a salad." - "Wygląda jak sałatka." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "They don't have those back home." - "W domu takich nie mamy." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "Maxwell's own mounted police." - "Maxwell ma własnych konnych." Mechaniczny goniec - "It's been a while since my last confession." - "Minęła chwila od mojej ostatniej spowiedzi." Mechaniczna wieża - "Hmm... does the rook move in a straight line? I forget." - "Hmm... czy wieżyczka porusza się w linii prostej? Zapomniałem." Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "Doesn't look to be in the best of shape." - "Nie jest w najlepszej formie." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "I can see the internal workings!" - "Widzę wewnętrzny mechanizm!" Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "The gears are spilling out." - "Przekładnia mu wystają." Psy gończe Pies gończy - "They'd be good at pulling a sled." - "Mogłyby być dobre do ciągnięcia saneczek." Czerwony pies gończy - "Hot hound!" - "Gorący piesio!" Niebieski pies gończy - "Arctic hounds?" - "Arktyczne pieski?" Pająki Pająk - "That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!" - "To największy pajączek jakiego widziałem!" Pająk (uśpiony) - "Careful, now, eh?" - "Teraz ostrożnie, eh?" Pająk (martwy) - "Good!" - "Dobrze!" Pająk wojownik - "They come in yellow now, eh?" - "Teraz przychodzą w żółci, eh?" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "I don't want to wake it." - "Nie chcę go budzić." Pająk jaskiniowy - "Tricky devil!" - "Sprytny diabeł!" Pająk spluwacz - "Spitting is rude!" - "Nieładnie jest pluć." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "They're smart to live away from the corruption." - "Są mądre, że żyją z dala od korupcji." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "I know a plant when I see one. This'n an impostor!" - "Znam się na roślinkach. To pułapka!" : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "WOOORM!" - "ROOOBACZEK!" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "Be wary the moving ground." - "Strzeż się poruszającej się ziemi." Świniopodobne Merm - "What foul sea did that crawl out of?" - "Z jakiego cuchnącego morza to wyszło?" Świniołak - "What happened to him?!" - "Co się z nim stało?!" Morsy MacTusk - "Oh no. Walruses again!" - "O nie. Znowu morsiki!" WeeTusk - "Why are they so far south?" - "Dlaczego są tak daleko na południu?" Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Who's there, eh?" - "Kto tam jest, eh?" Grue (atak) - "Yeouch! That was rough!" - "Yeouch! To było ostre!" Wysoki ptak - "I don't trust birds that can't fly, either." - "Nie ufam też ptaszkom co nie potrafią latać." Krampus - "Back off, hoser!" - "Cofnij się, dziwaczku!" Macka - "Are there squid down there?" - "Czy tam na dole są kałamarniczki?" Bazytoperz - "Who taught that rat to fly?" - "Kto przyczepił tego szczurka do muchy?" Duch - "Boo! Ha ha!" - ""Buu! Ha ha!" Ślizgacz - "I think it's living hair." - "Myślę, że to żyjące włoski." Orzechowiec - "I'll chop you too!" - "Ciebie też zetnę!" Monstrualna macka - "It's so big!" - "Jest takie duże!" Niemowlę macka - "Are those squid babies?" - "Czy to są kałamarniczkowe dzieciaki?" Świnia strażnik- "I don't want to make him mad." - "Nie chce go wkurzyć." Komar - "That'll take a pint out of me!" - "To wyssie ze mnie połowę krwi!" Komar (podniesiony) - "What do I do with this, eh?" - "Co mam z tym zrobić, eh?" Snurtle - "Spirals!" - "Spiralne!" Slurtle - "He's just misunderstood." - "Po prostu się pomylił." Ślimaczy szlam - "Someone needs a tissue." - "Ktoś tu potrzebuje chusteczki." Połamana muszla - "I broke his home. I feel bad." - "Zniszczyłem jego domek. Źle się z tym czuję." Wabiąca roślina - "Is that meat?" - "Czy to jest mięsko?" Mięsista bulwa - "It's warm and lumpy." - "Jest ciepłe i grudkowe." Obserwująca roślina - "It needs to mind its own business." - "Niech uważa na własny biznesik." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "He smells like a sod house." - "Śmierdzi jak domek w darni." Bawół (uśpiony) - "He's catching some zeds." - "Łapie trochę energii." Bawół (ogolony) - "Cheer up, eh?" - "Rozchmurz się, eh?" Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "I think he likes me." - "Chyba mnie lubi." Pszczoły Pszczoła - "She's making the flowers grow." - "Sprawia, że kwiatki rosną." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Now what do I do with it?" - "Teraz co mogę z tym zrobić?" Świnie Świnia - "Walking back bacon!" - "Chodzący bekonik!" Świnia (martwa) - Króliki Wielki królik - "He looks friendly enough." - "Wygląda przyjaźnie." Beardlord - "He looks friendly enough." - "Wygląda przyjaźnie." Koalefanty Koalefant - "He looks tasty." - "Wygląda smacznie." Zimowy koalefant - "They get tastier in the winter." - "Są smaczniejsze zimą." Kozy woltowa Koza woltowa - "That's a nice pair of horns you've got there." - "Masz fajną parę rożków." Koza woltowa (naładowana) - "Nice goat, nice goat!" - "Dobra kózka, dobra!" Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "Lobster supper time!" - "Czas na homarową kolacyjkę!" Pingwin - "Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty." - "Wyruszajcie! Na Wielką Białą Północ! Przepiękne." Mały Gęsiołoś - "Feathery moose baby!" - "Pierzaste dziecko gęsiołosia!" Myszołów - "Stay away from my meat snacks!" - "Trzymaj się z dala od moich przekąsek mięsnych!" Kociszop - "Pests." - "Szkodniczki." Małpa jaskiniowa -"Well then. That's a new one." - "Dobrze więc. To jest jeden z nowych." Slurtle - "He's just misunderstood." - "On jest po prostu niezrozumiany." Snurtle - "Spirals!" - "Spirale!" Dziecko bawoła - "A face only a mother could love." - "Twarz, jaką tylko mamusia może kochać." Dziecko bawoła (śpi) - "I like to sleep outside, too" - "Też lubię spać na zewnątrz" Stado pszczół - "Bees! Bees!" - "Pszczółki! Pszczółki!" Pszczoła zabójca - "That bee doesn't seem as friendly." - "Ta pszczółka nie wygląda na przyjazną." Pszczoła zabójca (podniesiona) - "He's none to pleased with his situation." - "Nie podoba mu się ta sytuacja." Świnia (podąża) - "We're a team! Yah!" - "Jesteśmy drużynką! Yeah!" Żaba - "I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water." - Nie ufam niczemu, co nie może się zdecydować pomiędzy wodą a powietrzem." Żaba (śpi) - "It's tired." - "Jest zmęczona." Żaba (nieżywa) - "Ex - frog." - "Ex - żabka." ''' Stworzenia - Pasywne' Motyl - "I never trusted those things, eh?" - "Nigdy im nie ufałem, eh?" Motyl(podniesiony) - "Where are you going to run?" - "Gdzie chcesz uciec?" Kruk - "He's planning something. I can tell." - "On coś planuje. Ja to wiem." Kruk (podniesiony) - "You'll pay for your crimes, crow!" - "Zapłacisz za swoje zbrodnie, kruczku!" Czarne pióro - "A gross feather." - "Ohydne piórko" Czerwony ptak - "What a snotty little jerk." - "Co za smarkaty mały drań" Czerwony ptak (podniesiony) - "Don't get comfortable, birdie." - "Nie czuj się komfortowo ptaszku" Czerwone pióro - "A disgusting feather." - "Obrzydliwe piórko" Śnieżny ptak - "Go fly south or something!" - "Leć na południe, czy coś!" Śnieżny ptak (podniesiony) - "It's stealing my warmth." - "To kradnie moje ciepło" Śnieżne pióro - "A stupid feather." - "Głupie piórko." Gobbler - "More birds! Why is it always birds?" - "Więcej ptaszków! Dlaczego zawsze ptaszki?" Kościane oko - "No one ever told him it was rude to stare." - "Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że to niegrzecznie się gapić" Kościane oko (zamknięte) - "I wonder if it will ever wake up again." - "Ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek się obudzi" Popioły po Kościanym Oku - "This used to be an eyebone." - "To kiedyś było kościane oczko" Popioły po Szukającej Różdżce - "I guess that doesn't go through there." - "To chyba tak nie działa" Chester - "He's doing his best!" - "Robi co może!" Królik - "Dang ground squirrels..." - "Głupie ziemne wiewióreczki" Królik(podniesiony) - "I'd feel bad eating him." - "Czuję się źle jedząc go" Beardling - domyślnie Beardling (podniesiony) - domyślnie Świetliki - "Reminds me of Algonquin park." - "Przypomina mi o parczku Algonquin" (Park Algonquin- Duży park z jeziorami w Kanadzie) Świetliki(podniesione) - "I've got a pocket full of sunshine!" - "Mam kieszeń pełną słoneczka!" Mandgagora - "What have I done?" - "Co ja zrobiłem?" Mandragora ( podąża ) - "It's looking at me." - "Patrzy się na mnie" Mandragora (martwa) - "Sorry, little guy." - "Przepraszam mały koleżko" Mandragora (pieczona) - "Sorry!" & "Was that a bad thing to do?" (Two entries) - "Przepraszam" & "Czy to była zła rzecz?" (Dwie kwestie) Mandragora (po zjedzeniu) - "Ow. What was that?" - "Ow. Co to było?" 'Stworzenia - Wysokie Ptaki' Tallbird - "I don't trust birds that can't fly, either." - "Nie ufam też ptaszkom, które nie umieją latać" Tallbird Nest (empty) - "Nothing there." - "Nic tam nie ma" Tallbird Nest (with egg) - "I should steal its egg to each it a lesson." sic - "Powinienem ukraść jajeczko by dać mu lekcję" Tallbird Egg - "What's in here?" - "Co w nim jest?" Tallbird Egg (cooked) - "It tastes like justice." - "Smakuje jak sprawiedliwość" Hatching Tallbird Egg - "It's hatching." - "Wykluwa się" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg) - "You can taste the beak, eh?" - "Możesz posmakować dziobka, eh?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot) - "Is it crying?" - "Czy on płacze?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold) - "Too cold for you?" - "Za zimno dla ciebie?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) - "Birds are never prompt." - "Nigdy nie namówisz ptaszków" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) - "Any time now." - "W każdej chwili" Smallbird - "What do you want?" - "Czego chcesz?" Smallbird (hungry) - "It wants something." - "To czegoś chce" Smallbird (starving) - "I think it's starving." - "To chyba głoduje" Smallish Tallbird - "It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents." - "Rośnie by być draniem tak jak jego rodzice" Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - "Are you ALWAYS hungry?" - "Czy ty ZAWSZE jesteś głodny?" Smallish Tallbird (starving) - "It getting wild with hunger." - "Robi się dzikie razem z głodem" Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird - "Sorry! I'll try harder!" - "Przykro mi! Próbuj mocniej!" 'Stworzenia - Naczelni Przeciwnicy' Treeguard (Leif) - "I'm sorry about all of those trees!" - "Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tych wszystkich drzewek!" Living Log - "I am going to keep you, and call you Frank." - "Zamierzam cię zachować, i nazwę cię Franek" Spider Queen - "You're not my queen!" - "Nie jesteś moją królową!" Spider Hat - "She's a real beaut, ain't she?" - "Jest piękna nieprawdaż?" Deerclops - "That's a big moose!" - "Co za wielki łoś!" Deerclops Eyeball - "Now what is this good for?" - "Do czego to jest dobre?" 'Stworzenia - Inne' Maxwell - "Why does he hate me?" - "Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi?" Pig King - "He's not MY king." - "On nie jest MOIM królem" Wes (trapped) - "Who's that hoser?" - "Co to za dziwak?" Abigail - default 'Jedzenie - Mięsa' Bird Egg - "There's a bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts." - "Tam jest ptaszek, który myśli o swoich złych ptaszkowych zamiarach." Bird Egg (cooked) - "Well, at least it never became a bird." - "Przynajmniej nigdy nie stało się ptaszkiem." Rotten Egg - "One less bird. Good." - "Jeden ptaszek mniej. Dobrze." 'Food - Crock Pot' Bacon and Eggs - "Awww. It's just front bacon." - "Awww. To bekonek tylko z przodu" Butter Muffin - "Crunchy!" - "Chrupie!" Dragonpie - "Almost as good as butter tarts!" - "Prawie tak dobre jak masłowa tarta!" Fishsticks - "Elegant dining in a box." - "Eleganckie obiadkowanie w pudełku" Fish Tacos - "Tastes like the sea, eh?" - "Smakuje jak oceanik, eh?" Froggle Bunwich - "You can really taste the swamp." - "Możesz posmakować jeziorka" Fruit Medley - "In syrup!" - "W syropie!" Honey Ham - "But it's not a holiday..." - "Ale to nie są święta..." Honey Nuggets - "One of my favourite meals!" - "Jedno z moich ulubionych dań!" Fist Full of Jam - "Now to find peanut butter." - "Teraz tylko znaleźć masło orzeszkowe" Kabobs - "The stick really adds to the flavour." - "Patyk naprawdę dodaje smaczku" Mandrake Soup - "It's a tiring soup." - "Uspokajająca zupka" Meaty Stew - "Sticks to your ribs." - "Przykleja się do podniebienia" Meatballs - "All the meats!" - "Wszystkie mięska!" Monster Lasagna - "This is cat food!" - "To jest żarcie dla kotka!" (Nawiązanie do popularnej serii komiksów pt. "Garfield") Pumpkin Cookie - "This will keep me chopping." - "To pozwoli mi ciąć dłużej" Taffy - "Sugary good." - "Cukrowo dobre" Turkey Dinner - "Turkey day is here again!" - "Dzień indyczka jest tu znowu" Waffles - "I prefer flapjacks." - "Preferuję flapjacki" Most recipes - "I cooked it myself!" - "Sam to ugotowałem!" 'Food - Other' Seeds - "Not trees." - "Nie drzewka." Seeds (carrot) - "Tiny carrots." - "Małe marcheweczki" Seeds (corn) - "I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil." - "Wolałbym smak drewienka niż posmak ziemi" Seeds (dragonfruit) - "Maybe I can grow more." - "Może mogę wyhodować więcej" Seeds (durian) - "Why would I want to grow more of those things." - "Dlaczego chciałbym hodować tego więcej" Seeds (eggplant) - "Hmmm. I'm not sure." - "Hmmm. Nie jestem pewien" Seeds (pomegranate) - "Seedy." - "Ziarniste" Seeds (pumpkin) - "It's a seed." - "To jest ziarno" Roasted Seeds - "We call this 'lumberjack surprise'". - "Nazywamy to 'niespodzianką drwalka'" Honey - "Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup." - "Mmmmmmmm-mmmmm. Pszczółkowy syrop" Butterfly Wings - "I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person!" - "Przepraszam! Jestem okropną osobą!" Butter - "I prefer margarine." - "Preferuję margarynkę" Rot - "Aw, it's Diefenbakered." - "Aw, to jest zepsute" 'Misc Items' Plan - "I'm not one for book learning." - "Nie jestem fanem uczenia się z książeczek" Przekładnia - "I never could figure these things out." - "Nigdy nie potrafiłem ich rozgryźć" Popiół - "It all burnt up." - "Wszystko spalone" Czerwony kryształ - "I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees." - "Widzę w środku śmierć tysięcy drzewek" Niebieski kryształ - "It's very cold." - "Jest bardzo zimny" Włosy - "These aren't from me." - "One nie są moje" Gnój - "Don't poop in camp!" - "Nie rób kupki w obozie!" Guano - "It stinks less than the other kind." - "Śmierdzi mniej niż inny rodzaj" Szklane kulki - I used to play that game. - Kiedyś grałem w tą gierkę Fałszywe Kazoo - "Not the real thing, eh?" - "Nieprawdziwa rzecz, eh?" Węzeł gordyjski - "Reminds me of a story I heard once." - "Przypomina mi o historii, która kiedyś słyszałem" Gnom - "Don't ask me." - "Nie pytaj" Rakieta - "I needs a robot arm, eh?" - "Ja potrzebować reki robocika, eh?" Urwane kable - "They're not good any more, eh?" - "Nie są już dobre, eh?" Kulka i patyk - "I could play this for hours! "- "Mógłbym grać w to godzinami!" Hardened Rubber Bung - "If I find a tub, I'm all set." - "Znajdę tubkę, i jestem wyposażony" Guziki - "I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on." - "Zaszyję się moimi ubrankami dookoła i to założę" Second-hand Dentures - "Choppers for old folks." - "Siekanie dla starych ludzików" Kłamiący robot - "Quiet, you!" - "Cicho bądź!" Wyschnięta macka - "It's all withered." - "Są zwiędłe" 'Adventure Mode' *Failed - "Oh well. I gave it a good try." - "No więc. Próbowałem" *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down) - "That makes sense." - "To ma sens" *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up) - "I don't know how to move that." - "Nie wiem jak to poruszyć" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up) - "Something is off about that rock, eh?" - "Coś jest nie tak z tym kamyczkiem, eh?" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down) - "Where did it go?!" - "Gdzie on jest?!" *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base) - "That's a weird looking rod." - "Dziwnie wyglądająca różdżka." *Divining Rod - "I wonder if it gets the hockey game." - "Ciekawe czy będę mógł grać w hokejka" *Divining Rod (cold) - "It's really fuzzy from here." - "Jest troche daleko stąd." *Divining Rod (warm) - "I think I'm getting closer." - "Chyba jestem coraz bliżej" *Divining Rod (warmer) - "Woah, careful there, bud." - "Wow, ostrożnie stary" *Divining Rod (hot) - "Loud and clear! Something's near!" - "Głośno i czysto! Coś jest blisko!" *Divining Rod Base - "I looks like something plugs in." - "Wygląda, że coś do niego pasuje" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) - "It's ready to be unlocked." - "Gotowe by być odblokowanym" *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) - "Now all it needs is to be turned on." - "Teraz wystarczy to włączyć" *Maxwell's Door - "I wonder if that's the way out of here." - "Mam nadzieję, że to wyjście stąd" *Maxwell's Phonograph - "Better than most of the stuff on the radio." - "Lepsze niż te rzeczy w radiu" *Maxwell's Light - "That's unnatural." - "To nienaturalne" *Maxwell Statue - "He's kind of a jerk, eh?" - "Kawał z niego drania, eh?" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap - "He's not playing fair, eh?" - "Nie gra fair, eh?" *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off) - default *Beemine (Maxwell's) - "Hey! That's just mean!" - "Hey! To niegrzeczne!" *Sick Wormhole - "It smells a bit off, eh?" - "Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej, eh?" *Nightmare Lock - default *Nightmare Throne - default *Other character on Nightmare Throne - default 'Announcements' *Generic - "What's that, eh?" - "Co to jest, eh?" *Freezing - "It's cold out here!" - "Jak tu zimno!" *Turning Winter - default *Battlecry - "Get over here, eh!" - "Chodź tutaj, eh!" *Battlecry (on prey) - default *Battlecry (Pig) - default *Battlecry (Spider) - default *Battlecry (Spider Warrior) - default *Leaving Combat - "I think that's enough." - "Myślę, że to już dość" *Dusk - "It's almost my bedtime." - "To prawie czas mojego spania" *Entering Light - "Brilliance!" - "Oświeceni!" *Entering Darkness - "Who turned out the lights?" - "Kto wyłączył światełka?" *Doing things in the dark - "It's dark, eh!" - "Jest ciemno, eh!" *Failed to do something - "Sorry, I can't do that." - "Przepraszam, nie mogę tego zrobić" *Failed to craft something - "I can't do that right now." - "Nie mogę tego teraz zrobić" *Trying to sleep during the day - "Only a hoser sleeps during the day." - "Tylko dziwak śpi w ciągu dnia" *Trying to sleep when too hungry - "My belly is too empty to fall asleep." - "Mój brzuszek jest zbyt pusty by spać" *Trying to sleep near monsters - "It's too scary out to sleep." - "Zbyt się boję by spać" *Hounds are coming - "There's something out there." - "Coś tam jest" *Deerclops is coming - "What was that?" - "Co to było?" *Inventory Full - "I can't carry any more kit." - "Nie mogę nieść więcej ekwipunku" *Eating - "Tasty!" - "Smaczne!" *Eating (spoiled food) - "That was a wee bit manky." - "To nie smakowało tak samo" *Eating (stale food) - "I got to that one just in time." - "Zjadłem go w dobrej porze" *Eating (painful food) - "That was past the expiry date." - "Po dacie ważności" *Hungry - "I'm getting peckish." - "Robię się głodny" *Earthquake - "The ground is heaving!" - "Ziemia faluje!" 'Lucy the Axe Quotes''' *Equipped (1) - "Let's chop some trees!" - "Zetnijmy trochę drzewek!" *Equipped (2) - "Nice day for a walk!" - "Piękny dzień na spacerek!" *Equipped (3) - "We make a good team!" - "Tworzymy dobry zespół!" *Equipped (4) - "There must be some trees around here somewhere." - "Tu gdzieś musi być trochę drzewek." *Equipped (5) - "Woodie! Chop some trees!" - "Woodie! Zetnij trochę drzewek!" *Equipped (6) - "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees." - "Przez samą pracę i brak zabawy chcę ścinać drzewka." *Equipped (7) - "Chop chop chop. Heh." - "Tnij, tnij, tnij. Heh." *On Ground (1) - "Come back! Take me with you!" - "Wracaj! Weź mnie ze sobą!" *On Ground (2) - "Where did you go?" - "Gdzie poszedłeś?" *On Ground (3) - "Take me with you!" - "Weź mnie ze sobą!" *On Ground (4) - "What if I get stolen?" -" A co jeśli zostanę ukradziona?" *In Container (1) - "It's dark in here!" - "Tutaj jest ciemno!" *In Container (2) - "I'm scared!" - "Boję się!" *In Container (3) - "I can't see anything!" - "Nic nie widzę!" *In Container (4) - "I hate it in here." - "Nie znoszę w tym być" *Other Owner (1) - "You're not Woodie!" - "Nie jesteś Woodie'm!" *Other Owner (2) - "Put me down!" - "Postaw mnie!" *Dropped (1) - "You'll come back right?" - "Wrócisz, tak?" *Dropped (2) - "What did I say?" - "Co ja mówiłam?" *Dropped (3) - "I... don't understand!" - "Ja... Ja nie rozumiem!" *Dropped (4) - "Can we talk about this?" - "Możemy o tym pogadać?" *Dropped (5) - "Don't forget about me!" - "Nie zapomnij o mnie!" *Chopped (1) - "Woooooo!" - "Łuuuuuu!" *Chopped (2) - "Yeah!" - "O tak!" *Chopped (3) - "Stupid tree!" - "Głupie drzewko!" *Chopped (4) - "Nom nom nom!" - "Om nom nom!" *Chopped (5) - "We did it!" - "Zrobilśmy to!" *Chopped (6) - "This is AWESOME!" - "To jest NIESAMOWITE!" *Chopped (7) - "Death to all trees!" - "Śmierć wszystkim drzewkom!" *Chopped (8) - "Again! Let's chop another!" - "Jeszcze raz! Zetnij inne!" *Chopped (9) - "Nice swing!" - "Niezły zamach!" *Chopped (10) - "Too easy!" - "Zbyt łatwe!" *Beaver Low (1) - "Are you OK?" - "Czy wszystko z tobą dobrze?" *Beaver Low (2) - "You look distracted, Woodie." - "Wyglądasz na roztargnionego, Woodie." *Beaver Low (3) - "Calm down! It's just a tree!" - "Uspokój się! To tylko drzewko!" *Beaver Mid (1) - "Woodie? Can you hear me?" - "Woodie? Słyszysz mnie?" *Beaver Mid (2) - "You might want to slow down a bit." - "Czasami lepiej trochę zwolnić." *Beaver Mid (3) - "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" - "Ostrożnie, robisz się przepracowany!" *Beaver Mid (4) - "Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" - "Nie tnij tak szybko! Wiesz co się stanie!" *Beaver High (1) - "Woodie! Be careful!" - "Woodie! Bądź ostrożny!" *Beaver High (2) - "It's starting!" - "Zaczyna się!" *Beaver High (3) - "You're not looking so good!" - "Nie wyglądasz za dobrze!" *Beaver High (4) - "Your teeth are growing!" - "Twoje ząbki rosną!" *Beaver High (5) - "Watch out! You're going to turn! "- "Uważaj! Zaczynasz się zmieniać!" *Beaver Back Down (1) - "That was a close one!" - "Było blisko!" *Beaver Back Down (2) - "I think we'll be alright." - "Myślę że będzie dobrze." *Beaver Back Down (3) - "You're looking much better now." - "Teraz wyglądasz znacznie lepiej." *Beaver Back Down (4) - "It's passed. For now." - "Minęło. Na teraz." *Beaver Back Down (5) - "It's back in the lodge. Phew." - "Wracasz do normy. Uff." *Transformation To Beaver (1) - "Oh no!" - "O nie!" *Transformation To Beaver (2) - "It happened again!" - "To znowu się stało!" *Transformation To Beaver (3) - "The curse!" - "Klątwa!" *Transformation To Beaver (4) - "I warned you!" - "Ostrzegałam cię!" *Transformation To Beaver (5) - "Woodie!" - "Woodie!" *Transform Back To Woodie (1) - "You're back!" - "Wróciłeś!" *Transform Back To Woodie (2) - "Quick! Pick me up!" - "Szybko! Podnieś mnie" *Transform Back To Woodie (3) - "Are you OK?" - "Wszystko dobrze?" *Transform Back To Woodie (4) - "Don't let that happen again!" - "Nie pozwól żeby to się znowu stało!" *Transform Back To Woodie (5) - "Everything is going to be fine. Just focus." - "Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko się skup." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia